1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to machines utilized in industry for cleaning mechanical parts and, more particularly, to an immersion parts cleaning system and method for cleaning mechanical parts utilizing a continuous conveyor for carrying the parts from a loading station to a discharge station. The conveyor system includes a plurality of vertical runs which pass through a first washing or cleaning tank in which cleaning solution is injected in a continuous manner to create turbulence for cleaning parts being conveyed therethrough. In some embodiments a second cleaning tank is provided which incorporates an ultrasonic insert for creating shock waves for cleaning parts to ensure complete removal of all oils, particles and other debris. The cleaning systems may also include at least two vertical conveyor runs which pass through a tank in which parts which have been cleaned are thoroughly rinsed, and afterwhich, the parts are dried before being discharged from the system.
2. History of the Related Art
In the manufacturing industry, parts which are machined must be cleaned to remove particles of metal as well as oils, greases and other material associated with a manufacturing process. In other industries, such as where parts are being recycled for further use, built up dirt, tars, grease and other particulate materials must also be removed before the parts can be used. In some parts cleaning systems, parts are conveyed by a conveyor through a spraying system where cleaning solutions or solvents are used to dislodge oils and particles. Unfortunately, the use of spray-type cleaning systems does not adequately remove all particles, oils or other debris from the parts. In addition, such cleaning systems usually require a great deal of floor space within a manufacturing or repair facility thus increasing the initial installation cost of such systems.
An improvement over such spray cleaning systems are immersion systems wherein parts are loaded onto carriers or placed into baskets and are cleaned in a bath of cleaning solution. Each load of parts is immersed into a cleaning solution and the cleaning solution may be agitated to create turbulence to further facilitate the cleansing action of the cleaning agent in removing contaminants from the parts. A draw back associated with such batch-type cleaning processes is that they tend to increase the time required to clean parts which are being manufactured or otherwise recycled for use. Increasing the time of cleaning increases man hours which also increases the cost of the cleaning processes. To overcome this, plants may install a plurality of wash tanks, all of which operate with bulk processes. Although providing a plurality of tanks increases the load capability of the washing system, the increased number of tanks requires additional floor space, and also increases installation and maintenance costs.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need to provide a very compact immersion-type cleaning system which can be utilized in an environmentally compatible manner within substantially any manufacturing facility such that the system requires a minimum of floor space to be consumed but which functions to provide a continuous cleaning of parts.